<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Saw Da Kissing Santa Claus by realityisoverrated</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172301">I Saw Da Kissing Santa Claus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated'>realityisoverrated</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Infinite Love [213]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the annual Christmas party at the Rebecca Merlyn clinic in the Glades. The Smoak children are preparing to hand out presents when Bobby shares a fundamental truth about their parents - Tommy can't stop himself from kissing Santa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Tommy Merlyn/Felicity Smoak, Tommy Merlyn/Oliver Queen, Tommy Merlyn/Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Infinite Love [213]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/381805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Saw Da Kissing Santa Claus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.</p>
<p>I'm going to try and post as much holiday fluff as I can over the next two weeks. I think we all need it after the year we've had.</p>
<p>This installment is 177/213. The chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, can be found at<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019</p>
<p>Welcome to any new readers. The more the merrier.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Artwork by bazmoaked</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door to Roy’s office was slightly ajar. Felicity could still hear the noise from the party in the community room, but it didn’t interfere with her ability to hear the conversation occurring within the office. She leaned against the wall adjacent to the door and placed her hand over her mouth to keep her laughter from interrupting.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Bobby said seriously. “You’re probably going to see da kissing Santa Claus. Remember, it’s not the real Santa Claus it’s just daddy.”</p>
<p>“I don’t remember da kissing Santa,” Becca challenged her brother.</p>
<p>“I do,” Mia said. “They did kiss a lot last year, but not in front of the kids.”</p>
<p>“We’re kids,” Scott reminded his sister. “They kiss in front of us all the time.”</p>
<p>“The other kids – the ones Uncle Oliver is giving the toys to,” Mia explained.</p>
<p>“Da shouldn’t kiss Santa,” Nate said with concern.</p>
<p>“It’s not Santa. It’s daddy,” Bobby said patiently.</p>
<p>“But what if da thinks it’s daddy but it’s the real Santa and da kisses him?” Nate continued to worry.</p>
<p>Felicity peeked into the office. Her children, niece, and nephew were all dressed like Christmas elves. She could hear the faint jingle of the bells on the ends of their hats as the younger children all turned to look at Bobby. He had a crinkle in his brow and was rubbing his thumb against his fingers. Bobby knew the truth about Santa and she hoped he wasn’t about to reveal it to his siblings and cousins.</p>
<p>“Da can tell the difference,” Bobby said with a shrug.</p>
<p>“What if he can’t?” Nate asked.</p>
<p>“Mom and daddy will be mad if da kisses Santa,” Prue said, her twin’s concern mirrored in her own.</p>
<p>“They won’t get mad if it’s a mistake,” Mia said with certainty. “Dad says everyone makes mistakes. It’s what you do after that counts.”</p>
<p>“Uncle Tommy will tell them he’s sorry,” Scott said. “They won’t stay mad.”</p>
<p>“Maybe da shouldn’t kiss daddy when he’s dressed like Santa – just to be safe,” Becca said.</p>
<p>Nate stood up. “I think we should tell him now.”</p>
<p>“You can tell him after,” Bobby said. “We still need to go over the proper procedure for handing out the presents to the kids.”</p>
<p>“Fine.” Nate sat down reluctantly. “Hurry up before da kisses the real Santa by mistake.”</p>
<p>“Okay, the green bag with the snowflakes has what inside?” Bobby asked.</p>
<p>“Dolls,” Mia and Becca said loudly.</p>
<p>“Five minutes, kiddos,” Felicity said, poking her head into the room.</p>
<p>“Just going over what’s in the different Santa bags,” Bobby said, holding up a small clipboard.</p>
<p>“You make an excellent head elf,” Felicity told her eldest. “You’re all excellent elves.”</p>
<p>She shut the door to Roy’s office in search of her husbands. Every year, Oliver struggled with gluing on his fake eyebrows and Tommy had volunteered to assist. That was fifteen minutes ago. The breakroom didn’t have a door, so she had an unobstructed view of her husbands inside. Dressed in a red velvet suit, a fake beard and eyebrows, Oliver made a very convincing Santa Claus.</p>
<p>Tommy cinched a wide black belt around Oliver’s waist. “Hubba hubba, Santa.”</p>
<p>Oliver arched a snow-white brow. “Hubba hubba?”</p>
<p>Tommy shrugged right before he wrapped his arms back around his husband. “What can I say? You look sexy as hell.”</p>
<p>Oliver rolled his eyes, as he ran his hands up Tommy’s back. “Your Santa fetish is alarming.”</p>
<p>“I’m only turned on by your bowl full of jelly,” Tommy said with a wink.</p>
<p>Oliver laughed. “You’re a lunatic.”</p>
<p>“A lunatic you love,” Tommy reminded him. He released his grip on Oliver and turned to find the sack they’d stuffed with presents for Santa’s big entrance. “You’ve got a full house out there. I hope we have enough.”</p>
<p>“You and Thea did a great job. I think we have enough toys for every kid in Starling.” Oliver said, readjusting the belt around his waist.</p>
<p>“Here,” Tommy said, waggling his eyebrows, “let me help.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think you’ll be very helpful,” Oliver said, taking a step backward.</p>
<p>“I’ll be helpful,” Tommy said huskily. “I promise.”</p>
<p>Oliver wrapped his arms around his husband and pulled him close. He brushed his lips against Tommy’s. “You’re going straight on the naughty list.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been on the naughty list since the second time you kissed me. Your beard tickles,” Tommy said softly. He rubbed his nose against Oliver’s.</p>
<p>“Ho, ho, ho,” Oliver said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.</p>
<p>Tommy didn’t need further invitation to close the final centimeters between them and crushed his mouth against Oliver’s.</p>
<p>“Wow. Bobby is right. You are so predictable,” Felicity said through her laughter.</p>
<p>Her husbands broke their kiss but stayed with their arms wrapped around one another.</p>
<p>“What’s our son right about?” Tommy smoothed Oliver’s beard back into place.</p>
<p>“That their da has a thing for Santa,” Felicity teased.</p>
<p>“Have you seen how sexy he is in this?” Tommy said, his hand moving from Oliver’s fake beard to stroke the velvet over Oliver’s chest.</p>
<p>Felicity laughed. While she’d found her husband to be sexy from the moment he’d walked into her office, she honestly didn’t see what Tommy saw. “Maybe because I’m Jewish?”</p>
<p>“I think he’s transferred his pregnancy fetish to my Santa padding,” Oliver said, resting a hand on his protruding belly.</p>
<p>“Hey, I’ve always found you sexy when you played Santa. Remember Zach Grundstrom’s birthday party junior year?” Tommy asked. “Or Vivian Beauchamp’s party?”</p>
<p>Felicity didn’t think it was possible through all the fake hair Oliver was wearing, but she could see him growing red from the memory. The Beauchamp party was one of their naked stories that she normally loved hearing about, but not when they had more than a hundred children waiting for their turn to meet Santa. “You can remind us all about the Beauchamp party after the kids are asleep and you reassure me that your pregnancy fetish wasn’t actually your redirected Santa fetish.”</p>
<p>Tommy laughed and held out his hand to Felicity. She took his hand and allowed him to tug her against their sides. “How sexy I found you when you were pregnant with our babies has nothing to do with Santa. I think it’s the head to toe velvet.”</p>
<p>“Oliver’s right, you are a lunatic,” Felicity said through her laughter.</p>
<p>Felicity was never not aware of how much she loved her husbands, but there were times when she was overwhelmed by her love for Oliver and Tommy. Standing in their arms in the breakroom of the Rebecca Merlyn clinic, Felicity thought she must be as bright as the star on the Christmas tree with how happy she felt.</p>
<p>Standing on her toes she told Oliver, “I love you.”</p>
<p>He smiled and said, “I love you.”</p>
<p>Oliver lowered his head to meet hers and pressed his lips against hers. Felicity sucked gently on his bottom lip as she struggled not to giggle at the tickle of his fake beard. Tommy’s hand tightened on her waist.</p>
<p>When she ended her kiss with Oliver, she leaned into Tommy, “I love you.”</p>
<p>Tommy brushed his lips against hers. “I love you.” He deepened their kiss as he caressed her cheek.</p>
<p>“We’ve got to get going,” Felicity said reluctantly, pulling away from Tommy.</p>
<p>“Good luck, Santa,” Tommy said before placing a chaste kiss to Oliver’s lips.</p>
<p>“No, da,” Nate said running into the room.</p>
<p>“Now they’re all kissing,” Becca said with a sigh as she entered with the rest of her siblings and cousins.</p>
<p>“Da, you shouldn’t kiss Santa,” Nate said tugging Tommy away from Oliver.</p>
<p>“Buddy, your dad is just kissing me,” Oliver said, placing his hand on Nate’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“What if he kisses the real Santa thinking it’s you?” Nate asked earnestly.</p>
<p>“Little man, I have known your dad my whole life. I would never get him confused with the real Santa,” Tommy said, fighting a smile.</p>
<p>“Maybe you shouldn’t,” Becca interjected, “just to be safe.”</p>
<p>“Or, you can ask Santa if he’s daddy or the real Santa before you kiss him,” Prue offered.</p>
<p>“That’s an excellent solution, sweet pea,” Tommy said.</p>
<p>“Uncle Roy said they’re ready for Santa,” Bobby said, not hiding any of his exasperation.</p>
<p>“Let me look at my elves,” Oliver said using his Santa voice.</p>
<p>All six children lined up in front of him, the bells on their hats and shoes jingling. They looked up at Oliver as he moved down the line inspecting them. “Are we ready?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” the children responded together.</p>
<p>Tommy took Felicity’s hand. “We’ll let them know that Santa has arrived.”</p>
<p>Felicity couldn’t help but clap and cheer as Santa and his elves entered the community room. The children of the Glades erupted into cheers of delight as <em>Santa Claus is Coming to Town</em> played through the speakers. Tommy slung an arm around her shoulders as he sang along to the music. She looked up at her husband and tears filled her eyes with how happy he looked.</p>
<p>Tommy stopped singing when he saw the tears in her eyes. “You okay.”</p>
<p>Felicity nodded. “I’m happy.”</p>
<p>“How happy are you?” Tommy asked.</p>
<p>“Vivian Beauchamp reenactment happy,” Felicity said with an exaggerated wink.</p>
<p>Tommy laughed. He spun Felicity until she was facing him, and he began to dance with the music. “I’m happy too,” he confessed.</p>
<p>They continued to sway to the music in each other’s arms as they watched their husband and children spread Christmas joy to other children. Their happiness was infectious, and the community center was filled with the feeling of love and joy as cookies were eaten and presents unwrapped. Tonight the children of the Glades needed Santa Claus to be their hero and it felt fitting that it was the Green Arrow playing that role. Felicity was proud that the work her family did, in and out of their uniforms, had transformed Starling City into a place where children could believe in the wonder of Santa instead of fearing what lurked in the shadows.</p>
<p>“She would be so proud of you. For this clinic – for this party – for our family,” Felicity blurted out.</p>
<p>Tommy’s eyes filled with tears, but the intensity of his smile never wavered.</p>
<p>“Merry Christmas, Tommy.”</p>
<p>“Merry Christmas, Felicity.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. Your kudos and comments are what keep me writing and are always appreciated.</p>
<p>I hope this installment finds all of you well and safe. I'm wishing all of you a happy holiday season and a happy new year. May 2021 be kinder to us.</p>
<p>Come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.comThank you for reading. Your kudos and comments are what keep me writing and are always appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>